Hamsira 3: From The Days of Watery Vision
by TokoFerret
Summary: Laura's on her way to school, and Nora's on her way to the clubhouse. Laura comes across a seed in a pet store, and strange things begin to take place.


HamSira  
  
From The Days of Watery Vision  
  
Veterans Day Movie Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Good Morning, Pai  
  
It was one nice morning at the house of Pai. "Good morning, Pai."  
  
said Ken. "Good morning." answered Pai. Nora listened and  
  
wondered why Pai had been in such a kind mood. "Ok, you meet  
  
me at my office after school, for now, go off to school, I  
  
packed your lunch with fish food, too, so you can feed the  
  
pond fish on the way there. Neither of us will be home and  
  
Your hamster has food, so don't worry, we won't have another  
  
"Starvation Vacation" any time soon, did you pack up your  
  
books, homework, clothes and new pencils? And will you tell  
  
me all about your day after school in my office, hun?" asked  
  
Henny. "Sure, mom." answered Pai with a BIIIG SMIIILE on her  
  
face. She got on her way to school. "I'll be on my way then.."  
  
thinks Nora.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Glowing   
  
Nora got out of her cage, went through the hole in Pai's drawer,  
  
through the rock, outside in Pai's frontyard, she changed into her  
  
newest form, human. Nora Husira, she ran to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse.  
  
She changed hamster and went through the tunnels, a shadowed figure  
  
comes up behind Nora.. [Meantime] Laura is walking to school with  
  
her friend Kana, and in the window of Crania's Pet Store, a pet  
  
store half-way from the school and her house, she sees a Limited  
  
Edition-1 Sunflower Seed Pack! She stares at the normal sunflower  
  
seed, wondering why it is so special, Kana stops and looks back,  
  
"What's wrong, Laura?" Kana blinks, waiting for an answer, Laura  
  
keeps staring.. The seed is glowing dark purple.. Her eyes grow  
  
hard to see... Why is she staring so hard at it? She finally  
  
blinks and looks back at Kana, her eyes are still making her  
  
think and see hard.. She sees Kana as Travis and runs up, "I made..  
  
th-this for you.." She holds up a picture of Hamtaro and Travis,  
  
and a very good one at that. Kana stares, kind of surprised..  
  
"Are y..you ok, Laura?" Kana lifts Laura on her back, her head on  
  
one side, legs on the other, Laura puts the picture away, Kana runs  
  
toward the school..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Nurse Was Kidnapped?  
  
Nora looks behind her, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!..!.. [At School]  
  
"Nurse Le, I'm leaving to go to class, k.."--"Fine with me.."  
  
"oh.. ok, seeya!" Kana thinkingwhat if something wrong happened?  
  
something.. deadly.. no! Nothings wrong that bad with her.. ooh.  
  
I'm scared.. "MISS IWATA!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! WHO WHAT WHERE??!"  
  
HaAhAaHaAhAaHaAhAaHaHaAhAaHaAhAaHaAhAaHa! "I'm sorry, Kana, is  
  
there something you wanna share with us?" The students chuckle  
  
quietly as they watch Mr. Yoshi crouched down, facing Kana,  
  
infront of her desk. Kana is so embarrassed. She starts to cry..  
  
"So, Oxy.. err.."--"what was that, Nora?" "oh.. I was saying..  
  
Oxnard. yeah.. ox.. nard.." Nora answers to Oxnard. "Uh-huh?"  
  
"why'd ya scare me like that?" "oh.. I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN  
  
TO SCARE YOU, pLeAsE fOrGiVe MeEeeeee.." Oxnard sobs and begs.  
  
Wishie, wishie, wishie... "AAAAH! Ox-oxnard! calm down..!.. it's  
  
ok.. I forgive you, here.. have a seed, Oxy." Nora says, blushing.  
  
[School] Travis runs in the room screaming all the sudden! "Aah!"  
  
Yoshi gets up out of his seat, "What's wrong, Travis?" "You know,  
  
when you told me to go to the nurse's office?" he says, "well..  
  
THE NURSE IS GONE!!!" Everyone gaspes. But Kana. Kana grabs her  
  
face and screams, then shouts, "LAURA!" running out of the room.  
  
Travis gasps and silently says, "laura.." he runs after Kana, and  
  
soon catches up with her. They stop at the nurse's office, Kana  
  
opens the door with a bloody creak.. crrrreeeeeeeekaaakkk...  
  
Her shoulders fall quickly, seeing the sight of blood on the table  
  
that Laura sat on. Kana's backpack hits the floor, and she runs  
  
all the way back to the classroom screaming "HHELP HELP!!" her  
  
heart nearly stopping. Travis turns, "What's wrong, Kana?!" he  
  
looks in and he gasps greatly, "LAURA!!"...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
?Where's Laura?  
  
Kana and Travis arrive in the class room, talking scaredly about  
  
what they saw. [Later, in the nurse's office, unbeknownst to the  
  
class] A cafeteria lady walks in, "I shouldn't have spilt that  
  
ketchup.. hey.. where's that rat?" Later, everyone finds out  
  
that the blood on the table and on the door's cringe was only  
  
ketchup. Everyone is happy again, everyone but Kana and Travis.  
  
[The tunnel] "Well, ok then, oxnard." Nora slows down, Oxnard  
  
stops and turns around, "why'd you slow down?" he askes Nora.  
  
"No reason.. just tired, go on without me." Oxnard blinks..  
  
"ok, Nora.." he walks quickly down the tunnel, until he is out  
  
of sight. Sandy and Stan walk up to Nora, from behind her of  
  
course. "Hey, Nora." says Sandy, as she passes Nora, out of  
  
sight like Oxnard. However, unbeknownst to Sandy, Stan slowed  
  
down to fall in pace with Nora. "Heeyy, Sugga!" he says to Nora  
  
flirtingly, he gives her a Sunflower Pie, blushing. Nora looks  
  
over to him, and thinks, "bizzaroo.. he knows I like Oxnard.."  
  
"For you, ham-ham in a princess' gown, your ham-ham in shining  
  
armour has arrived." Nora takes the cake and says thank-Q.  
  
Nora blushes as Stan runs off after Sandy saying "Bye-Q, Nora!"  
  
"Bye-Q.. Stan.." Nora says shyly, although Stan does not hear  
  
her, he fades from her sight, and she walks again, faster this  
  
time. A shadowed figure comes out behind Nora, from a tunnel by  
  
her, as she passes it. She stops, and turns around screaming,  
  
a pinkish red ham-ham grabs her "Aren't you Pai's hamster? Uhm..  
  
Nora?" the ham askes. "Y-yes.." Nora answers, "ACK! Your giant,  
  
AND you can talk!!!" the ham-ham yells out frightened, she lets  
  
go of Nora, tumbling back, but catches her ballance just in time.  
  
"W-what's happened to me??!" the hamster shouts to herself, Nora  
  
blinks. Heke? "Um.. What's your name??"..  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Lost Memory  
  
"I wonder where she is.." Kana thinks to herself.. "I can't.. oh.  
  
I just can't believe it.. she's.. gone.. what if she was kidnapped?  
  
and is being killed and eaten.. ooooh.. I can't stop thinking about  
  
her.." Travis thinks, he thinks about her all day during class, his  
  
chin is held up up as he taps it with a pencil, he sighs and looks  
  
down when he's suddenly called to answer a question, but he doesn't  
  
hear, since he's so worried, he looks down, while he was in la la  
  
land, he drew a picture of Laura looking lovely at him, her eyes  
  
dazed, and he sighs looking at the picture. "TRAVIS!" UGHuhglhslgwh  
  
"WHAT?S? um?.. 26.err no uh umn ugh 27.. 70!!!!!" Everyone is laughing  
  
at Travis, and Travis blushes looking at Kana with barely, she's almost  
  
in the corner of his eye, and he places his elbow over his paper,  
  
hoping Mr. Yoshi won't look at it. He doesn't. Travis sighs with  
  
relief, and moves his elbow, he notices there is not one answer on  
  
his paper, and that he had drawn a huge picture of Laura all over  
  
it, he gaspes, "Yes, Travis?" Mr. Yoshi askes, and walks over, he  
  
sees the picture and tells him he'll have to stand. Kana did only  
  
6, the whole class was on 20, so she has to stand, too..[Meantime]  
  
"nope" "Your owner?" "nope" "Home?" "nope" "what you are?" "nope"  
  
[Later] "nope" "nope" "nope".. "CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING??!"  
  
"no.." the hamster sniffles, and cries, her hands over her eyes.  
  
"I'm..sniffle sorry.. I can't remember anything.."Nora settles  
  
down and feels sorry for her, since she can't remember anything..  
  
Nora puts her hand around the hamsters neck and sits down next  
  
to her, she removes her hands and looks over to Nora, still crying  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I know it's hard on you to have  
  
no memory.. I think.. what is the word called for a lost memory..  
  
um.. amnecha.. uhh.." Nora scratches the back of her head with the  
  
paw that isn't wrapped around the hamham's neck, then she puts it  
  
down, "oh, I can't remember what it's called, but you should stay  
  
at the clubhouse with Boss until you remember.. ok?" "Heke?" the  
  
hamster says, tilting it's head ontop of Nora's arm, she doesn't  
  
mind.. She nods her head hard, and the tears stop, she opens her  
  
eyes and smiles, "thank you... nora.." she whispers..  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Day After, Veterans Day  
  
"Kana, please, tell me, do you know where my precious baby is?"  
  
Kana shakes her head. "I have no clue where Laura might have gone,  
  
Mrs. Haruna.." Kana's eyes begin to water, and she sobs, just as  
  
much as she is. Everyone all crying in one room in one house..   
  
They decided to go to a Veterans Day program. They all get ready,  
  
then leave. [Meanwhile] Nora is in the clubhouse talking to the  
  
ham-hams, they're all crying, especially Hamtaro. "Laura.. why?"  
  
he kept repeating as he cried. "Pai told me that she was going  
  
to some thing somewhere... hmm.. Sarah Mommy? um.. Something like  
  
that. She said it's about Veterans Day.. I say we check  
  
it out, ham-hams!" Everyone blinked. "What's a veteran?" Bijou  
  
asked. "I think it's a person who helps sick animals, like Laura  
  
took me to once.." Hamtaro said. "Maybe one can fix the scratch on  
  
my ear.." Boss said. "Oh no, Moiseure Boss, zat scratch on your  
  
ear makes you look really hansome, hehee.." Bijou answered him.  
  
Bijou goes kushi kushi, and Boss blushes and says he thinks Bijou  
  
is right about that. "It's decided then. Were going." So off they  
  
went, to the Veterans Day celebration.[Later] When they got to  
  
the great ceremony, everyone there was crying, except the mystery  
  
hamster. They were all singing songs about America and starting  
  
to stop crying, they were slowly settling down and later, their  
  
minds were totally off Laura. "This is fun, all this singing is  
  
really getting to me, I think I'll sing my own song! Infact, I  
  
will!: Ham-Hams United!! Yeah, that's it! Ham-Hams United. Heh..  
  
Hamhams United! Hamhams United! Hamhams United! Hamhams United!  
  
Hamtaro Hams United! Hamtaro Hams United! Hamtaro Hams United!  
  
Hamtaro Hams Uniteeeeeeeed!!!!!!.. [Later in Hamtaro's song]  
  
Here in the clubhouse, everybody knows, The way that it is,  
  
is the way that it goes! United we stand, we will stand as one,  
  
United we stand, we will get the job done!! Age, race, color,  
  
size, it really doesn't matter in Hamtaro's eyes, Freedom is  
  
the core of Hamtaro's dream, and all of us are part of Hamtaro's  
  
Team! Hamhams United! Hamhams United! Hamhams United! Hamhams  
  
United! Hamtaro Hams United! Hamtaro Hams United! Hamtaro Hams  
  
United! Hamtaro Hams Uniteeeeeeeed!!!!!!.... Hehee.. I liked that  
  
one..."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
She Remembers, When We Were One In Song  
  
They begin to finish up, and the mysterious hamster remembered  
  
singing a song for a Veterans Day program just like the one she  
  
was watching. She remembered it was a.. a.. place very familiar  
  
to her, but she just couldn't make it out. "Let dance, Sandy."  
  
said Maxwell in a shy voice. "Sure..." she said. Then she whispered  
  
"maxxy," giggling slightly. "Whatdya say, Sandy?" he answered.  
  
She blushed, "oh, nothing.." The stopped messing, but still danced,  
  
this time more quiet and peaceful. Oh, I'm getting all warm  
  
and fuzzy inside, I.. I just can't take it. Boss and Bijou danced  
  
as well, but even more suprisingly, at the end of their romantic  
  
hamjam dance, the final hamchat was lovedove. He pulled her over  
  
in his arms, had her head lay on his arm as he held her. Her eyes  
  
were closed, and so were the eyes of Boss. A state of shock came  
  
to the hamhams. Bijou pulled her head closer to Boss. Boss pulled  
  
his toward Bijou. They opened their eyes. They were kissing! Boss,  
  
along with Bijou, were blushing, they had smoochied! Boss and Bijou  
  
then stop, he lifts her up and sits her down and twirls her. Bijou  
  
blushed. Then she kushi kushis, showing her embarrassment. The two  
  
walked over to the brick flower case they had stood on earlier.  
  
They climbed up and sat down to listen to the songs. Then all the  
  
sudden, the mystery ham remembers where she was singing at a Veterans  
  
Day program before. She remembers the song, she begins to sing it.  
  
In the second sentence in the song, the rest of the hamhams chime  
  
in then so do the rest of the people, they are one in song..  
  
"There was a day when freedom's light, seemed very far away. There  
  
was a day that looked like night, we dreamed of yesterday. But even  
  
when the day is dark, and rainbows hard to see, Heroes walk among  
  
us, and people still live free, We still live free. We Remember,  
  
(echo) the day we all stood strong.. We Remember, (echo) when we  
  
were one in song.. We remember, (echo) remember... There was a day  
  
when Americans, chose to take a stand. There was a day when the best  
  
of friends, offered us their hand. The world can still be beautiful,  
  
but even when it's gray, The sun will shine upon us, and warm  
  
our tears away, and so we say. We Remember, (echo) the day we all  
  
stood strong.. We Remember, (echo) when we were one in song..  
  
We remember, (echo) remember... We remember, remember...." All  
  
the sudden, a moon-blue light shone through the mystery hamster.  
  
After that, the moon-blue light spread under everyone who was there.  
  
They all stood frightened wondering what happened when the light  
  
covered their eyes to where they couldn't see. Everything went  
  
black. And then the next day everyone there woke up in their beds,  
  
and couldn't remember what truly had happened that whole day. The  
  
memories of Laura's disappearance, the mystery ham, and the song  
  
the mystery ham sang were replaced with normal everyday memories.  
  
But only the writer of this knows the truth.. The last thing that  
  
happened, before the memories were forgotten, was that the mystery  
  
ham-ham, changed. Changed, infact, back into the real person she  
  
was... Laura.. Haruna.. 


End file.
